1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a recording medium coupled to a drive device and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A recording/reproducing apparatus such as a digital camera, a cell phone, and a portable AV (Audio Visual) player includes a drive device for coupling to an external recording medium. A Compact Flash (CF), a Memory Stick (MS), a Secure Digital (SD) memory, or a DVD is provided as the recording medium.
For example, a related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-141335 or the like.